godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Corleone crime family
The Corleone crime family is one of the Five Families operating in New York. It was formed by Don Vito Corleone and the two men who would later become his caporegimes, Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio, who fronted their operations by starting the Genco Pura Olive Oil Company, named after Don Vito's Consigliere, Genco Abbandando. They became the most powerful crime family in America after defeating Salvatore Maranzano in the 1930s, and bought a Compound in Long Beach. However, in the mid 40s, a business proposition from Tattaglia drug kingpin Virgil Sollozzo nearly destroyed the family, hospitalising Don Vito Corleone and forcing his eldest son Sonny in action. The situation was further escalated when the youngest Corleone brother Michael killed Sollozzo and his police captain bodyguard, Mark McCluskey, forcing him to flee to Sicily and starting a mob war. The war claimed the life of acting don Sonny, and the still weak Don Vito sued for peace with the other families, realising that his true enemy was not Tattaglia, but Emilio Barzini, who was attempting to crush the Corleones and take over their position as the most powerful family. After Don Vito's retirement and later death from a heart attack, the family business was taken over by Michael, who exacted vengeance on the rival family's dons along with Moe Greene, Carlo Rizzi and Sal Tessio for conspiring with the rival heads. Later Micheal moved the family to Las Vegas, Nevada. Michael was attempting to make his business legitimate, but was drawn back into crime after a failed attempt on his life by Miami gangster and old friend and business partner of the Corleone family, Hyman Roth, who was attempting to stop the takeover of Las Vegas. This action resulted in Roth's death as well as the death of Michael's own brother Fredo, who had unwittingly conspired against the Corleones. The Corleone family continued to struggle on, and was almost completely legitimate by the end of the 1970s. By the end of The Godfather Part III Micheal finally got out, handing the business over to his nephew Vincent Mancini, requesting that he called himself Vincenzo Corleone. It was said that both Coppola and Puzo would make The Godfather IV, which would be about the ending of the Corleone family and the death of Vincenzo Mancini-Corleone, as he lead the family into drug dealing, despite the dons before him despising this business, and eventually bringing about the family's demise. The Corleone family would have ended in 2005, so the Corleones would have lasted for 80 years. The family *Don - Vito Corleone, Santino Corleone, Michael Corleone, Vincent Mancini *Underboss - Santino Corleone, Fredo Corleone, Peter Clemenza, Al Neri *Consigliere - Genco Abbandando, Tom Hagen *Caporegimes - Peter Clemenza, Frank Pentangeli, Salvatore Tessio, Al Neri, Rocco Lampone, Lou Pennino, Nick Geraci, Eddie Paradise, Ritchie Nobilio, Carmine Rosato, Tony Rosato, Joey Zasa *Soldatis - Paulie Gatto, Willie Cicci, Cosimo Barone, Carmine Marino, Renzo Sacripante, Tommy Neri, Gaetano Paternostro, Dino DiMiceli, Willie Binaggio, Aldo Trapani, Francis Forducci, Angelo Granelli, Gino Fredonna, Frank Darra, Chris Pennari, Nino Arneldi, Ricardo Siminni, Gino Corsetta, Sabastino Sabela, Alphonse Evolloni, Donato Tolentinicci, Victor Vinatonni, Frank Corteale, Bartolo Neni, Lawrence Tippirri, Peter Leone, Gaetano De Luna,Calogero Raoeni, Ettore Raoeni, Joseph Bronski, Gaetano Sirillo, Cassandros Fracca, Roberto Nelenza, Rafilo Gernzo, Salvatore Plumari, Natale Parri, Tony DiNegio, Charles Locirno, Carmine Coronda, Samuel Corocco, Alphonse Barino, Carmen Della, Cristoforo D`Binna *Enforcers - Luca Brasi, Al Neri, Anthony Squigliaro Dons * 1925-1945, 1948-1952 - Vito Corleone * 1945-1948 - Santino Corleone * 1952-1980 - Michael Corleone * 1980-2005 - Vincent Mancini Clemenza's family After Michael made the move to Nevada, his fomer capo Peter Clemenza was allowed to stay behind to form his own family, based in lower Manhattan and the Bronx. It still used the Corleone name despite being a separate faction. Salvatore Tessio, another one of Don Micheal's capos, was supposed to be the family's joint head along with Clemenza, though when his plot with Barzini to assasinate Micheal was uncovered, he was killed. As a result of this, Pete went on to run his family by himself. When Clemenza died of a supposed heart attack in 1957 he was succeeded by Frank Pentangeli. At this time, former caporegimes Carmine and Tony Rosato left and began their own families. When Pentangeli turned states Ritchie Nobilio succeeded him and later Joey Zasa was given this territory by the Commission. Trivia The real life Corleone crime family, also known as the Corleonesi, became under the leadership of Toto Riina the most powerful Sicilian crime group after they had fought a bloody mafia war against their rivals in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Category: Families